1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an autoloading apparatus for automatically winding a film on a spool when the film is to be loaded into a still camera.
2. Description of the Prior Art
An apparatus is known for automatically loading a film into a camera by placing the cartridge in position, pulling out a short length of the film, engaging film perforations with a sprocket and closing the camera back. When the camera back is closed, the sprocket and a spool are driven by a motor to start film transport, and the film is stopped when the first frame is brought to the exposure position (Published Unexamined Japanese Patent Application No. 28087/1980).
However, since the apparatus is so adapted that the sprocket and the spool are driven upon the closing of the camera back even if the film perforations are disengaged from the sprocket, it is likely that the user fails to recognize the misloading. Further since the film has not been tensioned in a fixed position when the camera back is to be closed, the cartridge is not always held in place but tends to rotate owing to the slack or curl of the film, consequently making it difficult to close the camera back.
On the other hand, U.S. Pat. No. 3,589,637 discloses a manual loading apparatus. With this apparatus, the cartridge is set in position, the leading end of the film is then pulled out and inserted into a spool chamber, and the film winding mechanism is thereafter operated, whereby the film is advanced into the spool chamber and wound onto the spool. Upon observing this film take-up action, the user closes the camera back and further advances the film for idle transport. This apparatus assures reliable loading because the camera back is closed after the film take-up action has been observed. However, since the film is inserted into the spool chamber without restraint, there is the tendency that the length of film placed into the spool chamber is generally larger than is needed. Further, because a considerable length of film is wound up with the camera back left open for the recognition of the film transport, a large amount of film will be wasted.